


【爱暦】强制标记

by IrisMaserati



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisMaserati/pseuds/IrisMaserati
Summary: ABO Alpha爱✖️Omega历强制型性爱 排泄调教 ooc短打
Relationships: Kyan Reki/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, 爱历, 爱暦
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	【爱暦】强制标记

喜屋武暦到现在也想不明白事情为什么会变成现在这个样子。  
比赛开始之前，爱抱梦突然更改了赌注，如果暦输了就要做他的狗。这听起来也没什么大不了的，估计就是给爱抱梦端茶倒水，最不济也就是在他面前学几声狗叫。  
但是他嘀咕了爱抱梦的变态程度。  
他在比赛结束之后被强制拉上车，浓烈的属于Alpha的信息素的味道充斥着整个车厢。几乎是瞬间，暦觉得他的抑制剂失效了，他的四肢开始发软，后穴迅速分泌出大量的情液，一张一合渴望Alpha的进入。  
“哈啊…收起来…爱抱梦…！”  
少年满脸通红，后穴的瘙痒让他不足以维持理智。他几乎是缩成一团，像一只小狗一样，两只腿绞在一起，好像这样可以缓解后面的瘙痒一样。  
“不要…呜…”眼泪不受控制地从眼角流下，睫毛被弄湿成一绺一绺，湿软的下眼睑泛着红。他情不自禁地伸手去揉自己后面那个小洞，后面的水越来越多，上面的水也越哭越多。像是在谴责自己的淫荡，暦的嘴里喊着含糊不清的词语和呻吟。  
爱抱梦翘着二郎腿好整以暇坐在一旁，一个Omega在自己面前自亵他也只是换了一只腿架着来掩饰自己勃起的下体。  
“放心吧，我已经跟你母亲说了哦，帮助突然发情的Omega是我们Alpha的职责。”爱抱梦微凉的手贴着他的脸颊向下滑，在后颈的腺体处按了按，成功收获Omega的一声轻哼。“真抱歉啊，我要收回之前的话，你已经算一道主菜了，暦君。”

暦浑身赤裸，两只手被捆在头顶，鸡吧上被套了一个贞操带，这一切的始作俑者现在哼着歌在浴室里洗澡。  
“好热…谁来…呜…救救我…”淫水顺着股沟流下，打湿了床单。暦趴在床上，现在就连床单摩擦他的乳头都让他的身体战栗。  
浴室里的水声停了，爱抱梦只围了一条浴巾，浑身上下散发出强大的Alpha气息。是龙舌兰的味道。  
“真是只淫荡的小狗啊，主人才不在这一会就又开始发情了吗？”  
暦喘着气，近似贪婪地吸入酒味的信息素，他觉得自己好像醉了，不然他怎么会希望爱抱梦可以…进入他、满足他、标记他？  
“不管是谁都行…呃哈…帮帮我…”暦的声音还带着哭腔，泛着粉红的身体极度渴望爱抚。他被摆弄成趴跪的姿势，两只腿软的都要跪不住，后穴已经湿到不需要润滑就可以容纳肉棒，小口一张一合祈求被进入。  
肉棒的进入让暦爽到快要晕过去，后面被填得满满当当，每一处敏感点都有被很好地照顾到，他抑制不住发出哭喘，脑袋埋进柔软的枕头里，身体随着抽插的频率耸动。  
偏偏在享受着无上快感的同时男孩还要毫无感恩之心地辱骂：“你这个…嗯…大变态…”，他断断续续地骂道“呃啊…强奸犯…”  
“哦？我什么时候强奸你了？不是你求着我让我帮你的吗？会污蔑主人的小狗可要被好好的调教。”爱抱梦的动作越发粗鲁，像是被男孩的辱骂给激怒了一样。他的手掐在暦的脖子上，阴茎对着暦体内那个闭合的生殖腔快速顶弄，另一只手按压着Omega小腹上时不时出现的鼓起的形状。在这灭顶的快感之下那个紧窄的入口哆嗦着打开了一条缝，温热的淫水浇在龟头上，爽得爱抱梦发出低沉的呻吟。  
生殖腔被强行打开的恐惧让暦发出一声尖叫，泪水沾了满脸，身下的痛苦和窒息带来的恐惧感让他剧烈地挣扎着，整张脸涨得通红，被缚的双手只能无力地抓紧床单。  
男孩痛苦地呼喊只会让爱抱梦更加兴奋，他俯下身去，在男孩体内成结的一瞬间咬住暦后颈的腺体，大量的信息素注入少年的体内，两人的气味逐渐相融。  
*  
*  
自从爱抱梦把他标记了以后就一直把他锁在这里。他的手腕和脚腕都被铁链拴着，脖子上挂了一个带有他自己名字的颈环，像只狗一样。他的后穴在爱抱梦不在的时候一直插着一根成年男人大小的震动的按摩棒，嘴里叼着口球，眼睛被黑色的眼罩蒙着。最可怜的还是那根已经涨得通红的阴茎，虽说Omega的阴茎也没什么用，但这几天暦的阴茎上被插了一根尿道棒，只要爱抱梦不在他就无法射精和排泄。  
白天和黑夜他已经分不清了，时间已经失去了概念，暦每时每刻都渴望着爱抱梦的到来。他无法闭合的嘴巴泄出破碎的呻吟，白皙的腰肢在高潮一下向上弓起又因为拖力摔回床上，臌胀的腹部显示出男孩对排泄的渴望。  
于是当男孩闻到龙舌兰的味道时激动地挣扎，铁链相互碰撞发出“哐啷”的响声。仅仅是闻到自己Alpha的味道暦的后穴就潮吹了，透明的爱液喷溅出来，却因为假阴茎的阻止只是湿哒哒地流出淫水。在经历这几天的囚禁调教之后暦对爱抱梦的恨意完全被磨灭了，有的只是深深的恐惧和Omega对于Alpha的臣服。  
眼前黑色的眼罩被取下，许久未见光的双眼一时间无法聚焦，只能迷迷糊糊看见朦胧的光晕。口球也被拿走，长时间没有闭合的双嘴几乎没有了知觉，无法吞咽的口水顺着下巴流下，混着汗液流进锁骨。  
“爱…抱梦…”  
“错了，你要叫我什么？”看似温和的笑容出现在爱抱梦的脸上，他手中把玩着那个刚刚拿下来的口球，深红色的眼睛盯着暦。  
暦吞咽了一口口水，他结结巴巴说着：“主、主人…噫啊啊啊啊——”  
体内的按摩棒被突然拔出，肠肉被拉扯的快感让暦尖叫出声，在离开体内的瞬间还发出“啵”的一声，随后那个小洞才慢慢闭合。紧接着就是强烈的空虚感，长时间被填满的感觉已经让他的身体习惯，暦蜷缩成一团，脊背弓出美丽的弧度。  
“…呃啊…让我尿…把那根东西…拿、拿出去…”可怜的Omega又哭得满脸都是泪水，蜷起来的姿势压迫着他满是尿液的膀胱，疼痛中带着一丝快感，后穴又哆哆嗦嗦喷溅出一道晶亮透明的肠液。  
“你就是这样求人的吗？态度不好的话我是不会把那根东西拿出来的，暦君。”  
恶劣的大人伸出手指在男孩的口中搅动，时不时用两根手指夹住舌头，手指深入压住舌苔引起暦的干呕。  
Omega哆哆嗦嗦朝男人的方向爬去，他趴在年长者的大腿上，因为哭泣还泛着红的眼睛看着爱抱梦的脸，小声请求到：“求你…主人…让我、尿出来…”  
像摸狗狗一样，手在暦的头顶揉了揉，“乖狗狗。”  
可耻的是，这句乖狗狗让暦控制不住吞咽了好几下口水，自己都没发现眼神中多了一分顺从。  
被带到浴室，男孩跪坐在地上，亮黄色的灯光照在他赤裸的满是水迹的身上，就像展览出来的肉奴隶。在灯光的照射下一切都一览无余，暦有些羞耻的闭上眼睛，下巴却被人挑起。  
“我有说过暦君是不可以闭眼睛的对吧？”温柔的语气蛊惑着暦睁开眼看着他，“如果暦再不听命令，我只好把暦拴在床上整整三天三夜不准排泄高潮了。”  
“不、不要…”暦被吓得瞳孔放大，他知道男人真的会这样做。暦调整好姿势乖巧地跪坐，头被按向自己的阴茎，尽管羞耻，但暦不敢再闭上眼睛。  
“看着自己是如何在我的命令下排泄的吧。”  
尿道棒被缓慢抽出，疼痛让一直硬挺着的阳具软了下来，憋涨了许久的膀胱就要控制不住射出尿液来，却被一句话吓的硬生生憋住了。  
“如果擅自尿出来的话…”爱抱梦的声音在男孩头顶响起，明明正常的声音在暦听来却像恶魔的低吟。  
实在控制不住的暦只好伸手握住自己阴茎，拇指按在那个小洞上防止自己控制不住排泄。  
“好了，乖狗狗尿吧。”  
暦松开了手，但是被堵住太久的尿液只能断断续续地从尿道中流出，排泄的快感被无限延长，他的眼睛蒙上了快感的水雾，手指紧紧抓着爱抱梦的裤脚，嘴里发出呜咽。  
花洒的水冲刷在暦的身上，满身的体液顺着水流流进出水孔，他现在又干干净净的了。  
但是好像有些东西已经坏掉了。


End file.
